1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices and particularly a heat dissipation device for memory module cards to dissipate heat generated by the cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers use numerous memory units such as Dynamic Random Access Memory units (DRAMs) for the storage and retrieval of data. Initially, individual memory units were mounted directly onto the computer main board, generally known as the mother board or system board. However, with increased size and complexity, computers and their system boards could not easily accommodate sufficient memory units. An early solution to this problem was to create a memory module, known as Single In-Line Memory Module (SIMM), that was formed of a plurality of individual memory units arranged in banks and mounted on a card in electronic connection to terminal pads adjacent to a longitudinal edge of the card.
Still higher memory demands in the systems were met by the development of so-called Dual In-Line Memory Modules (DIMMs) having individual memory units mounted in a card in electrical connection to terminal pads on both sides of the card edge to thereby accommodate more memory units.
As computer continues to advance in complexity, more memory module cards are required to be mounted in a computer. Simultaneously, the computer is required to be smaller and more portable. Under these two contradicting conditions, the conventional cooling structure is no longer able to satisfy the heat dissipation requirement of the memory module cards.
Accordingly, what is needed is a heat dissipation device allowing computer memory module cards to be densely assembled while still providing the necessary heat dissipation capability to the memory module cards.